Field goals are used in a number of sports during organized or informal games, practice sessions, or both. Some playing fields have permanent sports goals, which are typically costly to install and maintain. Other playing fields require the team or players to set up portable sports goals for games or practice sessions.
There are several types of portable sports goals. One type, for example, breaks into individual sections or components. Each section may then be carried by a person. Assembling and disassembling goals of this type, however, can sometimes be difficult or time-consuming.
Another type of portable sports goal folds the side sections onto the back section and the entire goal may then be transported. Unfortunately, some goals can be difficult to carry and transport. The goal may be heavy, thereby making it difficult for a person to carry. Moreover, depending on the size of the goal, a larger vehicle may be needed to transport the goal.